Wonder Smurfette (Hero Stories)/Gallery
Note: Nobody is allowed to submit pictures to my character galleries without my permission -- A Heroic Smurf Wonder mad at Hefty's mockery.jpg|Wonder hates Hefty mocking Hero. (by A Heroic Smurf. Inspired by Hefty's sexism in the EMPATH series created by Vic George) Wonder's payback.jpg|HAHA! Wonder gets payback. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero & Wonder's Christmas kiss.jpg|Hero & Wonder's Christmas kiss. (by A Heroic Smurf. Based on a scene in the Christmas Carol special) Hero's upset.jpg|Wonder asking her husband what's wrong. (by A Heroic Smurf. Based on another scene from the Christmas Carol special) Hero's Grave.jpg|Wonder & Saviour at Hero's grave. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero's Sacrifice.jpg|Hero sacrifices himself for Wonder. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero brought back to life.jpg|The Power Stones bring Hero back to life. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder Smurfette Vic George.jpg|Her old profile picture. (by Vic George) Wonder Smurfette.png|Her first profile picture. (by A Heroic Smurf) Future couple..jpg|The future Mr & Mrs Hero Smurf. (Original work by Shini-Smurf is here.) Hero's Proposal Vic George.jpg|Wonder asked the most important question of her life. (by Vic George. Original work by Shini-Smurf is here:. Breakup.jpg|Wonder after her fight with Smurfette. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette Vs Wonder Vic George.jpg|Wonder after her fight with Smurfette (by Vic George) Wonder wedding dress.jpg|Wonder in her wedding dress. (new design by A Heroic Smurf) Wedding vows.jpg|Wonder and Hero exchange vows. (by A Heroic Smurf) Life Lesson.jpg|Wonder watches Hero giving Saviour a life lesson. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder with Saviour.PNG|Wonder holding her daughter. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder's Pregnancy Vic George.jpg|Wonder pregnant with Saviour. (by Vic George) Wonder Looking At Hero.jpg|Wonder looking at Hero. (by Vic George) Wonder Running.jpg|Wonder running. (by Vic George) Wonder Running 2.jpg|Wonder running. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder Vic George.jpg|Wonder with her future husband. (by Vic George) Wonder Smurf Of Christmas Past.jpg|Wonder as the Smurf Of Christmas Past. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder's Christmas.jpg|Wonder and Hero at Christmas. (by Vic George) Hero's Christmas Lament.jpg|Wonder asks Hero what is wrong. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder's Vows.gif|Wedding vows. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder's Wedding Uncaptioned.jpg|Hero and Wonder getting married (by Vic George) Wonder Vs Grey Wonder Parody.jpg|Wonder Vs. Wonder Street Fighter style (by Vic George) Wonder Vs Grey Wonder.jpg|Wonder Vs. Wonder (by Vic George) Hefty Makes Wonder Angry.jpg|Uh oh! Hefty you're in trouble now! (by Vic George) Wonder Beats Up Hefty.jpg|Wonder deserves a round of applause for this! Hefty deserved it! (by Vic George) Fergus' Congratulations.jpg|Wonder is congratulated by Fergus on her marriage. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero and Wonder.jpg|Wonder strolling with Hero. (by A Heroic Smurf) Papa's Permission.jpg|Wonder and Hero get permission from Papa Smurf to visit Mother Nature. (by A Heroic Smurf. Based on a scene from the EMPATH story "Polaris' Fantasy" created by Vic George) Wonder as a Naughty.png|Wonder as a Naughty. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder with the Naughties.jpg|Wonder with the Naughties. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder as a Naughty.gif|Wonder as a Naughty (by Enriquearreguin777) Wonder And The Naughties.jpg|Wonder with the Naughties. (by Vic George) Hero and Wonders first kiss.png|Wonder and Hero's first ever kiss. (Original work by Deviantart's acla13 is here:.) Hero Meets Wonder.jpg|Wonder meet's Hero for the first time. (by Vic George) Hero's nightmare.jpg|Wonder with the face of Gargamel. (idea from Vic George) Fergus And Wonder.jpg|Wonder is congratulated by Fergus. (by Vic George) Wonder Feels Hero's Muscle.jpg|Wonder feels her husband's muscle. (by Vic George) Hero Covered In Chocolate.png|Smurfette and Wonder see a delicious treat of Hero covered in chocolate coming. (by Vic George) Wonder And Smurfette's Food Fantasy.jpg|Smurfette & Wonder's food fantasy. (by Vic George) Hero as Wild.jpg|Wonder and Smurfette love what they see. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero On The Run.jpg|Wonder and Smurfette really want to find out what's under Hero's loincloth! (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder Strolling.jpg|Wonder and Hero strolling (by Vic George) Wonder In Bikini.jpg|Wonder in a two-piece swimsuit. (by Vic George) Wonder In Purple Strapless Gown.jpg|Wonder in a purple strapless gown. (by Vic George) Wonder Smurfette Augmented.jpg|Wonder's new appearance. (Image by Vic George. Pose by Numbuh 404) Wonder As Naughty (Vic George).jpg|Wonder as a Naughty (by Vic George) Reunited In Heaven 2.jpg|Wonder reunites with Hero in Heaven. (by Vic George. Original work by acla13 is here:) Hero & Wonder 3D.jpg|Wonder & Hero as 3D characters, but with cartoon-style pupils (by A Heroic Smurf) Movie Wonder With Vexy And Hackus.jpg|How Wonder would look in a Live Action Smurfs movie. (by Vic George) Wonder and the Naughties live action sample.jpg|Live Action Wonder (by Enriquearreguin777) Hero's Happy Hat V2.jpg|Wonder makes Hero "excited" (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder, Smurfette & Vexy.jpg|Wonder, Smurfette and Vexy. (Original work by Deviantart's cjtwins is here.) Smurfette Vexy And Wonder.jpg|Wonder, Smurfette & Vexy (by Vic George. Original work by Deviantart's cjtwins is here.) Wonder's Pregnancy V2.jpg|Wonder pregnant with Saviour. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder's Brain Bleach Moment.jpg|Someone pass the Brain Bleach! This situation desperately needs it! (by Vic George) Hero & Wonder on their honeymoon.jpg|Wonder & Hero on the first night of their honeymoon. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hefty Is Going To Get It.jpg|Hefty's about to feel the full force of an angry Smurfette. (by Vic George) Wonder in skirt AHS.PNG|Wonder wearing a skirt. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder One-Piece swimsuit AHS.PNG|Wonder in a one-piece swimsuit. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder Two-Piece swimsuit AHS.PNG|Wonder in a two-piece swimsuit. (by A Heroic Smurf) Jokey pinches Wonder.jpg|Wonder has her tail pinched by Jokey. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder Blows A Kiss (Vic George).jpg|Wonder under the effects of the attraction cologne. (by Vic George) Wonder blowing Hero a kiss.jpg|Wonder under the effects of the attraction cologne. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder Ballerina.PNG|Wonder as a Ballerina. (by A Heroic Smurf. Original work is here) Wonder eating chocolate.jpg|Wonder eating chocolate. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder's ability.PNG|Wonder performing her ability. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder as Wonder Woman.PNG|The Smurf Village's new Superhero: Wonder Smurfette! (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder In Wonder Woman Outfit.jpg|Wonder in Wonder Woman's outfit. (by Vic George) Hero knocked on head.jpg|Wonder with Hero after he was "crushed" by a vial. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder Servant Clothes.PNG|Wonder in servant clothes. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder As Servant Girl (Vic George).jpg|Wonder as a Servant Girl. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder Bedmates.jpg|Wonder & Hero in bed. (by Vic George) Hero Wonder And Papa.jpg|Papa Smurf has the "hots" for Wonder. (by Vic George) Fergus and Wonder.PNG|Wonder with Fergus. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder Folded Arms.jpg|Wonder folded arms. (by Enriquearreguin777) Wonder Arms Folded Akimbo AHS.PNG|Wonder with her arms folded. (by A Heroic Smurf) The Tide Is High.png|Wonder & Smurfette sing "The Tide Is High" while high on Smurfnip. (by Vic George) Embarrassed Hero With Wonder.jpg|Looks like she saw something rather intriguing (by Vic George) Wonder In Fergus Style Kilt.png|How Wonder appears as the wife of Fergus MacSmurf in an alternate timeline. (by Vic George) Wonder Head Logo.PNG|A first attempt at her personalized symbol. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder Alternate Head Logo V1.png|An alternate style to Wonder's personalized symbol. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder Head Logo V1.PNG|A fixed-up version of Wonder's Head Logo. I emboldened the colors by going over them again. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder Head Logo.jpg|Her personalized symbol. (by Vic George) Wonder and Smurfette Ballet dancing.jpg|Wonder & Smurfette performing Ballet. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero & Wonder Dancing.PNG|I'm Queen of the World! (by A Heroic Smurf. Original work by Numbuh 404 is here:). Wonder Smurfette Wonder Woman Pose.jpg|Wonder in Wonder Woman's pose. (by Enriquearreguin777) Wonder's Deflection Stance.jpg|Improved version of Enrique's Wonder's Deflection stance. (by Vic George) Blank Wonder Smurfette Pen Sketch.jpg|Initially this was just Smurfette, but then the "H" was added. Drawn by Numbuh 404 on Sept. 13th, 2014. Wonder Kisses Hero.PNG|You can't really deny the love that these two have for each other is strong. (by A Heroic Smurf. Original work by Numbuh 404 is here) Hero in a Coma.PNG|I created this image to reflect on a current personal situation that I've been currently going through for the past couple months, the only other person to know about this is Numbuh 404. (by A Heroic Smurf. Credit goes to Vic George for the pose since it's based on his image of Empath in a coma.) Hero In A Coma.jpg|Hero is a coma. This image is to reflect on a current personal situation that I've been currently going through for the past couple months, the only other people to know about this are Numbuh 404 & Vic George. (by Vic George) Wonder Smurfette With Destructo Disk.jpg|Smurf one more step and this disk will end you! (by Vic George) Hero And The Fractures In Time.jpg|Wonder appears in a time fracture. (by Vic George) Wonder & Smurfette's Love Moment.jpg|Wonder & Smurfette fall in love with each other in an alternate timeline. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder And Smurfette's Forbidden Love.jpg|In an alternate timeline, Wonder falls for Smurfette, much to the chagrin of Abloec and the heartbroken Hero. (by Vic George) Wonder as Princess Peach.PNG|This was a cute idea that came to me in a dream. Wonder as Princess Peach. (by A Heroic Smurf. Original work by Numbuh 404 is here) Hero & Wonder as Super Mario & Princess Peach.png|When together, these two really suit their respected roles don't they? (by A Heroic Smurf. Original works by Numbuh 404.) Smurfettes Singing.gif|Wonder singing with Smurfette, Vexy, and Svetlana. (by Vic George) Wonder Budsie 2.0.jpg|Wonder 2.0 (This was the remake I requested back in December 2015 and it didn't arrive until February 2016. Unlike the first one, the head is a lot smaller and there's slightly more hair.) Wonder Smurfette Budsie Plush.jpg|The first Wonder Smurfette plush by Budsie. (I will admit that the body is really well done, the head is really outta proportion.) Wonder Sings Dead Again.jpg|Wonder records the song "Dead Again", for the Imaginarium game setting, Survival. (by A Heroic Smurf. Original work by Numbuh 404.) Wonder Sings Beauty of Annihilation.jpg|Wonder records the song, "Beauty of Annihilation", for the Imaginarium game setting, Survival. (by A Heroic Smurf. Original work by Numbuh 404.) Wonder in Recording Studio.PNG|Wonder prepares to record a song for the Imaginarium game setting, Survival. (by A Heroic Smurf. Original work by Numbuh 404.) Wonder Sings Archangel.jpg|Wonder records the song "Archangel", for the Imaginarium game setting, Survival. (by A Heroic Smurf. Original work by Numbuh 404.) Wonder & Fergus AHS.jpg|A digital fix-up of my Fergus & Wonder image done in Paintshop Pro X9. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder In Recording Studio AHS.jpg|A digital fix-up of my Wonder in a Recording Studio image done in Paintshop Pro X9. (by A Heroic Smurf. Original work by Numbuh 404 is here:) Wonder Kisses Hero Version 1.jpg|A digital fix-up of my Wonder kissing Hero image. (by A Heroic Smurf. Original work by Numbuh 404 is here:) Wonder Powering Up.jpeg|Recently, I watched the movie, Dragonball Z: Resurrection 'F', and there was a scene where the character Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan God after being mocked by the character Frieza (the form was later known as Super Saiyan Blue) and I was inspired by that scene alone to make this. It's Wonder unleashing her untapped energy after being mocked by the Mirror Knights. I plan to eventually go over this in Paintshop Pro X9. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder Powering Up (Vic George).jpg|Wonder unleashing her untapped energy. (by Vic George) Smurf Up Brainy.jpg|Wonder looks on in anger as Brainy goes on a long speech. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero & Wonder Romance Image.jpg|Wonder gets presented with a rose from Hero. (by A Heroic Smurf. Original work by Numbuh 404 is here:) Wonder's Training 1.jpg|Wonder trains with Hero. Her first lesson: Roundhouse kick an apple off Hero's head. (by A Heroic Smurf) Just A Lovely Winter Walk.png|A cute piece of fanart from Randomwords247. Wonder's Training 2.jpg|As part of her training, Wonder prepares to perform a roundhouse kick to knock an apple off Hero's head. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder's Training 3 .jpg|Wonder accidentally kicks Hero in the groin during her training. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero and Wonder Dancing Image Update.jpg|I updated my Hero & Wonder dancing image in Paintshop Pro. (by A Heroic Smurf. Original work by Numbuh 404 is here:) Wonder as Bride.png|Wonder in the dress for her wedding day. (by A Heroic Smurf. Original work by Vic George is here:) MUI Hero & FP Wonder.png|True Blue Wonder & Mastered Ultra Instinct Hero (by A Heroic Smurf. Original work by Vic George is here:) Category:Galleries